Sparks in the Night
by Patricia Sage
Summary: The New Directions have a party involving a bonfire and drinking games. Klaine. Oneshot. Rated T for language and brief mentions of sex.


**Sparks in the Night**

**Author's Note: Hey there. So, yes. Another oneshot. Once again, you have the incredible _AngelisIgniRelucent_ to thank for it. This one was prompted by her. :) She is absolutely amazing and wonderful. Show her some love, check out her stories! Anyway, this story has a kind of lame title and not much plot (pretty much described the entirety of my published works), but I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Glee**_**. Ugh.**

Blaine was really drunk.

He fell onto my lap and nuzzled his nose into my neck. I leaned back in the chair so that he could be more comfortable. "You smell so good," Blaine said, his rich, tenor voice muffled by my skin.

I laughed a little. "Thanks," I murmured, "You smell like alcohol."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," he giggled, then snuggled closer, "And you're so warm." His black curls tickled under my chin as I absently tucked him in close to my body.

"That's probably because we're beside the fire pit right now," I informed him. He looked up, watching the sparks disappear into the night sky and making a sound of wonderment. "I'm really not sure that it's safe to have it burning while there are many drunk teenagers stumbling about…"

Blaine scoffed, "Aw, come on, it's just the Glee Club. Most of us can dance. So we'll probably be okay."

I chuckled, "Whatever you say."

"Mm," he hummed, placing small kisses on my neck, "Are you having fun, Kurt?"

"Yeah," I said, smiling down at his flushed face, "Just because I'm the only one not drinking doesn't mean I'm not having fun."

He nodded, "Okay, good." Then, his eyebrows furrowed together, "But…everyone's gonna sleep over…how come you don't drink? Finn's even drinking. You don't have to drive."

"It's not about driving. I told you earlier," I said, kissing his forehead, "I just don't want to destroy my internal organs, lose all control over coherent thought, and wake up in the morning with a killer headache and the taste of barf."

"M'kay," Blaine said, then wriggled around until his back was pressed against my chest and his head was leaning back against my shoulder. "Kurt, look at the stars!" he exclaimed, pointing.

I leaned my cheek against his curls, smiling softly, "Yeah." I started to hum 'Stars' from _Les Miserables _under my breath (it's a Javert solo, so I obviously sang the upper octave). He smiled at me in recognition of the tune.

"Do you know any of the constellations?"

I nodded, wrapping my arms around his waist, "Yeah, my mom showed me some when I was little," I pointed and Blaine looked where I was indicating. "That one's Orion. See his belt?" He nodded, eyes narrowed.

"Is that his dick?"

A laugh escaped me before I could help it. "No, shut up," Blaine smirked a little, but I kept speaking before I lost my train of thought, "That one's Cassiopeia. And there's the Big Dipper."

"It's supposed to be, like, a spoon, right?" he asked and I nodded in affirmation, "I always pictured it the wrong way…like, not a spoon. Backwards, like the oil can in _The Wizard of Oz_."

"What?" I laughed.

It was at that moment when everyone piled out of Mike's house, stumbling, singing and laughing. "Hello, Kurt and Blaine!" Rachel yelled. Evidently, she had beaten all the levels on the singing game that she had been preoccupied with the last time I saw her.

"Okay, okay, everyone watch out for the fire. Be careful," I commanded, and got muttered responses of "okay" and "yeah, yeah…" and "whatever, Hummel". They all took seats around the fire pit. The glow of the flames showed clearly the flush of their cheeks or the streaks of mascara under their eyes.

Puck got up and held out a red plastic cup to Blaine, who took it like it was filled with diamonds. "Thank you," the boy sitting on me said gratefully, and Puck just shrugged. He didn't look that out-of-control. Evidently, he could hold his liquor better than my lightweight boyfriend. Blaine drank from the cup and then placed it on a small table beside us. He turned his head so that he was looking into my eyes seriously. I nearly drowned in the hazel colour. He whispered against my lips, "Will you fuck me tonight?"

I managed to nod, "Sure."

"Awesome," he grinned, placed a small kiss on my lips, then returned to his position—comfortably leaning against my chest.

Dramatically, Rachel stood up. "We should play a drinking game!" she shouted. All this yelling was probably bad for her voice, but I decided not to tell her.

"Never Have I Ever!" Sam suggested, and everybody seemed happy with the idea.

Santana rolled her eyes, "I'm going to drink for every single one of these," she predicted.

"Mike should start, since it's his party," Tina said.

Her boyfriend nodded and raised his cup, "Never have I ever dressed in drag," he stated.

"Woah, Finn, why?"

"Dude, the whole Lady-Gaga-shower-curtain thing?"

"Oh yeah."

"Hey, Hummel, how come you didn't drink? Everyone knows you've dressed up as a lady before."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not drinking. Therefore, I'm not playing this game. Simply observing."

"Killjoy."

"Shut up."

Rachel stood up again, but she nearly fell over. Thankfully, Finn caught her. I was impressed by his reflexes. "My turn!" she said as she regained her balance.

Tina narrowed her eyes, "Isn't there some kind of order we should follow?"

"No!" Rachel insisted, "It's my turn. Then, it's Finn's turn and we go in the circle."

"But, how come we didn't—"

"_Shush_! It's. My. Turn." Nobody wanted to argue with her, so Rachel smiled smugly when she had their attention. "Okay. Never have I ever…dyed my hair."

"That's so lame!"

"Come on, Rach, you can do better than that!"

"What? I haven't!"

"Guys!" Sam called out, gesturing with his hands. He was probably the most sober of the group, besides me. "Just drink if you've dyed your hair and then we'll move on to Finn."

I winked at Sam, "I noticed you didn't drink, blondie."

"Shut up," he muttered, blushing. He was still so insecure about his obvious dye job. I just smirked at him a little, then let the subject drop.

It was Finn's turn next, "Never have I ever…uh…kissed a boy."

All the girls downed some of their drinks, and so did Puck, to everyone's shock and surprise. He just shrugged. Laughing a little, I tipped Blaine's drink into his mouth. He swallowed it eagerly and grinned at me. Then, he wrapped his strong arms around my neck and put his tongue in my mouth. He tasted like alcohol and Pepsi, but I wasn't complaining.

"Woah, okay guys, we didn't need visual proof, we believe you!" Artie yelled from somewhere across the circle. I kept my mouth where it was, choosing instead to present my middle finger to the general area where I heard his voice. Everyone laughed.

Blaine and I reluctantly broke apart for the next statement, and the one after that. My boyfriend was drinking to some statements that my brain was having trouble computing. When it came his turn to state something, he thought for a while before speaking. "Never have I ever…had sex outdoors."

Puck, Santana, Brittany, Mike, and Tina drank.

"Do you want to change that?" I whispered really close to his ear, smirking when I felt him shiver and then nod. Sugar was giving me a look from a couple seats over, like she was guessing what I said to him. I winked at her and she giggled.

After a couple more turns, the group started to get bored. Plus, people were running out of drinks. Rachel was passed out in her chair and Finn was trying and failing to wake her up. Most of the teenagers had retired back into the Chang household for warmth. Quinn—bless her heart—brought out a blanket for Blaine and me.

Blaine snuggled close, curled up into my side. The combination of the fire and the blanket was keeping him sufficiently comfortable. Plus, my boyfriend was drunk, so he was quite warm already. I placed a soft his to his forehead, gently moving a dark curl off of his temple. His eyes were fluttering shut against my collarbone. "I'm gonna have to reschedule," he mumbled, "Too tired."

"Reschedule what?" I asked, though I'm pretty sure I knew.

"Sex," Blaine said simply, and I could tell he was falling asleep because of the way he was rubbing his cheek against my shirt. "I know we had plans, but…gonna have to reschedule."

I smiled softly, running my hands through his hair soothingly, "Okay. There's always going to be a next time, don't worry."

"M'kay. 'Night." And, with that, Blaine succumbed to sleep, his mouth going lax and his breath evening out. I held him closer, listening to the sound of his steady breathing and the strong beat of his heart. I watched the sparks from the fire float their way up into the constellations and smiled to myself.

"Goodnight, Blaine," I whispered into the night sky.

**Author's Second Note: I have no idea where half of this came from. Seriously. It's kind of crazy. Anyway, please review. I always appreciate feedback. And, extra shout-out to my sister, _imaginess_, because I hope she liked this story.**

**Take care.**

**-Patricia Sage**


End file.
